Colección de Drabble's & One-shot
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: 100% KxC/ Las letras tienen un significado para Kid y Chrona. Y es que cada una de ellas significa algo para ambos.
1. ¿Prologo?

¡MUY BUENAS!  
>Bueno, este era un proyecto que tenia guardado desde hace mucho. Y me dije, ¡Subasmolo!<br>Espero les guste.  
>Va a consistir en one-shot o drabbles. Lo diga la inspiracion primero :D<br>Sin mas, este es el listado

* * *

><p>SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE<p>

* * *

><p><strong>COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES &amp; ONEE-SHOT'S KxC<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>LETRA: A de AMOR<br>LETRA: B de BESO  
>LETRA: C de CAMA<br>LETRA: D de DULZURA  
>LETRA: E de EMBARAZO<br>LETRA: F de FUGA  
>LETRA: G de GRACIAS<br>LETRA: H de HIJOS  
>LETRA: I de INSOMNIO<br>LETRA: J de JUEGOS  
>LETRA: K de KID<br>LETRA: L de LUNA  
>LETRA: M de MADRE<br>LETRA: N de NUBES  
>LETRA: O de OSO<br>LETRA: P de PADRE  
>LETRA: Q de QUERER<br>LETRA: R de ROSTRO  
>LETRA: S de SUEÑO<br>LETRA: T de TRABAJO  
>LETRA: U de USO<br>LETRA: V de VACIO  
>LETRA: W de WAFFLES<br>LETRA: X de XXX  
>LETRA: Y de YOU AND I<br>LETRA: Z de ZORRA**

* * *

><p>Y asi es como se va a desglosar.<p>

Y para que esten sabedoras xD si tengo 7 capitulos hasta la G...

Denme amor y reviews y subo esta misma noche la primera letra ¡A!


	2. 1- Letra A

Well, hace 1 hora lo subi y soy tan buena que dejo el primer capi XD

Jumbiie: Es corto, es un Drabble  
>Julian: no me digas, crei que era un three shot<br>Jumbiie: cierra la jodida boca xD

¡Gracias a **ShiroCoockieAddict,**** Bertha Nayelly **y a** 241L0RM3RCUR1**!

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL EATER NO ME PETENECE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COLEECION DE DRABBLES &amp; ONEE-SHOT'S<strong>

1. LETRA: A de AMOR

* * *

><p>Su <strong>amor<strong>, empezó de forma diferente a las demás parejas enamoradas. Dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso, pero… ¿y del odio al amor? Así es ellos al principio se odiaban, o mejor dicho. La madre de ella odiaba al padre de él, y viceversa. Pero ¿y los hijos de esas dos grandes entidades? ¿Ellos estaban obligados a cargar con ese odio?... Al parecer no. Ya que ellos se enamoraron.

¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? Han de preguntar.

Ella. Una chica de pelo rosado claro, ojos azules oscuros casi negros, delgada y alta figura contorneada por dos grandes curvas que conformaban su trasero, piel blanca. Su actitud era la de una chica tímida, sumisa, poco llamativa, con un deje de locura dentro. Ella es hija de una bruja, su nombre es **Chrona Makenshi**

El. Un chico de cabello negro con tres franjas al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, ojos ambarinos, de un cuerpo contorneado y anchos hombros, su piel era tan blanca. La actitud de él era la de un chico perfeccionista que se percata en los más pequeños detalles. Él es hijo de un Shinigami, su nombre es **Death the Kid**

Los polos opuestos siempre se atraen. Pero… ¿y los iguales?

A Chrona la criticaban por ser hija de una bruja, pensaban que ella seria igual de cruel que su madre, que seria en un futuro una mujer cruel y malvada como lo fue su madre, que seria la próxima enemiga del Shibusen, el próximo Kishin. Gran error. Ella era diferente a esa mujer. Si le daban una oportunidad y confianza ella se desenvolvía y preocupaba por los demás. Eso llamo la atención de él.

A Kid le daban todos los privilegios por ser hijo de un Shinigami, el dios de la Muerte, Shinigami-sama. Cualquiera con ese titulo se suben los humos, mas sin embargo a el no. Creían que era un chico engreído que se pavonearía por ahí mostrando sus poderes. No era así. Cuando por fin encontró personas que le hablan por ser el y no hijo de su padre. Le alegraba. Dejaba de ser el hijo pulcro de Shinigami-sama a ser solamente Kid. Un Kid que se preocupaba por sus amigos, un Kid calmado y sereno. Eso llamo la atención de ella.

-Chrona… ¿podría… hablar contigo?- pregunto con nerviosismo el pequeño e incompleto Shinigami  
>-C-Claro K-Kid-kun- respondió igual de nerviosa la pequeña bruja, sonrojada.<br>-B-Bueno…- se aclaró la garganta al percatarse de su notorio nerviosismo y el hecho que estaba tartamudeando- Chrona… e-en estos últimos meses q-que haz estado c-con nosotros… y-yo he d-descubierto algo-  
>-¿a-ah s-si?- pensaba que ya era notorio el hecho de sentir algo por el, que le iba a decir que no le correspondía como hacia con todas las chicas<br>-si veras… Chrona… tu a mi me gustas… te amo- dijo con un notorio sonrojo adornado en su pálida piel  
>-a mi t-también m-me gustas… t-te amo- sin previo aviso el Shinigami se aproximó al rostro de la bruja para unir sus labios en un beso.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la <em>_**perfección**__ de una persona __**imperfecta.**_

* * *

><p>Jumbiie: ¿que les parecio? :D<br>Julian: cursi  
>Jumbiie: eso dolio :c<br>Julian: lo siento u.u  
>Jumbiie: ¡NYAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bueno, me siento mal. Soy pesima en contabilidad y me hechan encima a la directora :c<br>Julian: ¿te preparas psicologicamente con esto para mañana cuando te hechen la bronca?  
>Jumbiie: si :D<br>Julian: ...  
>Jumbiie: ¡Denme amor y yo les doy el capi! :D<br>Julian: tu amor son los reviews, no lo hagan. Luego se le sube el ego D:  
>Jumbiie: mentira :c<p> 


	3. 2- Letra B

Aca esta la gran yo con la Letra B :3  
>Corto y les va a dar diabetes de lo sweet que es *u*<p>

* * *

><p>SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE<p>

* * *

><p><strong>COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES &amp; ONEE-SHOT'S<strong>

2. LETRA: B de BESO

* * *

><p>Un beso, ¿Qué es un beso? Es una forma de transmitir tu cariño de distintas formas hacia una persona… o… de cortesía ¿verdad?<p>

Chrona solo conocía "la teoría" de lo que es un beso. Pero no conoce la práctica.

-Maka…- dijo la peli rosa  
>-¿Qué ocurre, Chrona?- le respondió con una pregunta la rubia ceniza<br>-¿Q-Que es u-un… b-beso?- la peli ceniza se sonrojo  
>-v-veras… e-es ummm…-<br>-yo se lo que es pero… ¿Cómo se da o s-se come?-  
>-n-no Chrona… e-es… ummm… ¿como explicarte…?- para la suerte de Maka, cierto Shinigami iba caminando cerca de ellas- KID- el mencionado las miro a ambas<br>-¿hola? ¿Paso algo?- pregunto el peli negro el cual se puso un poco nervioso ante la presencia de la peli rosa  
>-si… dale un beso a Chrona- ambos se sonrojaron<br>-M-Maka…- dijo en susurro la peli rosa  
>-¡MAKA!- le grito el peli negro<br>-¿Qué? ^w^ ¿se gustan no? ¡Pues dale un beso, Kid!-

Ante tal declaración, inesperada… ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas. Y la rubia-ceniza no mentía… entre ambos había algo. No. Aun no tenían una relación. Pero si, ambos se gustaban y no se animaban a decirlo por el famoso "rechazo".

-¿y bien?- recalco Maka  
>-d-de acuerdo- miro a otro lado Kid y luego poso sus ojos ámbar sobre Chrona, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar tomo su rostro entre sus manos para depositar sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso corto y tímido- es cierto, me gustas Chrona- sonrió el Shinigami<br>-t-tu t-también m-me gustas… Kid…- el mencionado se sonrojo ante la solo mención de su nombre sin tartamudeo le alegro.

_Con un __**beso **__le expresaras tus __**sentimientos**__._

* * *

><p>Respondiendo Reviews:<p>

241L0RM3RCU1: (Julian: eso es imposible xD) yo tambien me amo(?) xD (Julian: maldita narcisista) cofcoflosecofcof xD ya vendra el lemon lml oh si *-* ¡Gracias Lo-chan!

CrissNyan: Ahi tienes Criss-chan! Si, pero ya lo resolvi :3 mi orientadora me ayudara a subir la nota lol

ShiroCoockiAddict: i know lol ahi tienes para no me acoses por un tiempo(?) (Julian: imposible) te quiero pequeña Shiro!

AnneFrederick: ¿leer todos mis fics 2 veces? *-* Me siento orgullosa TwT gracias, mi imaginacion es asi XD ¿eras lectora fantasma? kyu~ que mono! Gracias a ti por leerme, otro rato reviso el Deviant (Julian: tiene siglos sin verlo...) ¡Gracias a ti por serlo!3

Giuli Dominici: nueva lectora-san! ¿quieres fics? subo fics KxC xD si los quieres incompletos tambieeen! lol XDD gracias por tu review!

* * *

><p>Gracias a las que comentaron! Los amo!<p>

Realmente mi regreso fue bueno xD  
>Hay bastantes chicas y chicos nuevos y me siento tan feliz de que el forum aun siga vivo3<br>Crei que algunas autoras se habian ido pero poco a poco van regresando. Si Ellie-chii hablo de ti XD  
>Pues, las invito tambien a que pasen a leer "Televisora Eater" Recuerden... 31 de Oct estreno de <strong>Televisora Eater: Especial de Halloween 2014 <strong>y el 1 de Nov publico un nuevo fic sorpresa.

Sin mas, me retiro.

Hasta la Letra C de Cama!


	4. 3- Letra C

Be like a Cool Kids, Like a Cool Kids(8)  
>Maldita Jocelyn, tu y tu musica pegadiza xD<br>Y aqui vengo con el Cap. 3  
>Es Soft Lime, gomen. Ya vendra lo hard xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES &amp; ONEE-SHOT'S<strong>

3. LETRA: C de CAMA

* * *

><p>Dos camas han presenciado el hecho de amor de ambos, en dos camas han dormido. Cuando Kid no se puede contener lo mas cerca es la habitación del Shibusen de su amada, Chrona. Y terminan las fiestas que se hacen en la mansión de Kid, el aprovecha para decir "Que se quede aquí esta noche, es peligroso a estas horas Death City" y entonces la cama de el presencia el hecho de amor de ambos jóvenes.<p>

**La cama de Chrona.**

Ahí se encontraban ellos, en la habitación de la joven bruja. Besándose con intensidad, sus lenguas danzaban en un baile que solo estos dos jóvenes amantes pueden hacer. Las manos de Kid recorren con cuidado las finas curvas del cuerpo delgado de Chrona, se detienen en su parte trasera acariciándole con pasión logrando que Chrona suelte un gemido. Las manos de Chrona se meten bajo el saco de Kid para acariciar la perfecta espalda de él, se desase del saco. Kid sube el largo vestido negro de Chrona para acariciar sus piernas.

A paso lento Kid dirige a Chrona hacia su cama. La mira a los ojos, ella asiente. Se desase del vestido de ella dejándola solamente en ropa interior. Él se quita la blanca camisa que traía puesta con notorias arrugas. Debía admitirlo, su pantalón ahora estaba demasiado apretado. Chrona se dio cuenta de ello, bajo la cremallera del pantalón de Kid mostrando así una gran erección. Y no solo él estaba así… Chrona también estaba lo suficientemente húmeda. Kid se bajo el bóxer para rozar su endurecido miembro al clítoris de Chrona. Ella asintió para darle su aprobación. Se introdujo en su estrecha cavidad, espero unos momentos hasta que ella movió sus caderas esperando sentir más. Así empezó un vaivén de caderas, abrazos, besos, suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos.

La cama de Chrona fue testigo de una de las varias veces que hacían el amor en el cuarto de ella.

**La cama de Kid.**

Después de la fiesta que hicieron, Liz, Patty y Ragnarok **(N/A: mala costumbre de hacerlo humano xD)** se fueron a un bar. Maka se opuso, como siempre, a que Chrona se quedara en la mansión de Kid. Soul la tomo de los hombros para llevársela a su departamento. Black*Star solo hablo de su grandiosidad y se fue junto con Tsubaki quien amablemente se despidió de la joven pareja.

Ahora ambos estaban en la cama de Kid. Sin sus ropas, la húmeda entrada de Chrona bromeaba con el endurecido miembro de Kid. El mordisqueaba los pezones erectos de Chrona, no pudo mas y tomo el miembro de Kid entre sus manos ayudándole así a poder entrar en ella. Los movimientos pecaminosos que Chrona le brindaba al Shinigami no se comparaban con nada que jamás haya vivido en su joven vida. Deseaba más de esos movimientos, después de unos momentos de placer, el cuerpo de Chrona se entumeció al verse correr sobre el miembro de Kid, segundos después Kid deposita su semilla en ella.

Y como otras veces la cama de Kid fue testigo de esos chirridos y movimientos que la hacían asimétrica.

_Tener __**sexo **__es __**común**__,__** simple**__,__** sin gracia**__. __**Hacer **__el __**amor **__en cambio, es __**brindarse y entregarse**__ la oportunidad de ser uno y estar en sintonía… en una __**cama**__._

* * *

><p>Respondiendo Reviews:<p>

Anne Frederick: ya hablamos de eso Anne-chan :3 es cierto que soy egocentrica y narcisista pero no mala... o bueno no mucho xD espero te haya gustado el cap y el dibujo!

241L0M3RCUR1: riete que ya puedo escribir tu nombre sin ver los otros reviews xD es una buena cupido xD apoyo a la conciencia 2... fue lime lol xD gracias a ti por dejarme reviews :'3

ShiroCoockieAddict: enana-chan :33 *esquiva el coscorron* (Julian: yo no me incluyo xD) olvidalo, tu eres la gringa, tu tienes dinero(?) XD

CrissNyan: pues si, hasta a mi me dio diabetes xDD

Bertha Nayelly: Be-chaaaan~ *w* gracias a ti por comentar xD tus historias tambien me encanta, espero ansiosa tus contis xD las mias dalas por pedidas lol

Carmen-Fan: Fanny-chan ¬w¬ pensando en el lemon... huum, pues tus lemon van bien, creo que ya se quien sera la que me suplante xD lol esta vez espero quedarme mas tiempo xD

Kure-D: ¡Ku-chaan! yo solo de Kid *w* pero Chrona me mata(?) XD ¡pues digo lo mismo de ti, espero la conti de tu fic! ¡hechale ganas!

* * *

><p>Tengo la mania de tomar las dos primeras letras de sus nombres y agregarles el "-chan" o el "-kun" xD<p>

Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana mayor. Estoy sobria y decidi subir el capitulo xD  
>Si ella no se hubiera enfermado, estaria en un bar de mala muerte (?) XD o por lo menos con buena musica<p>

Reitero lo mismo, ¡Maldita Jocelyn y su maldita buena musica! xD  
>Por si no lo saben, es mi mejor amiga. La que me ha soportado... lol merece un premio xD<p>

HASTA LA PROXIMA ¡SE LES QUIERE!  
>Letra D...<p> 


	5. 4- Letra D

Estoy de regreso :D  
>No me ausente mucho lol<br>Tengo miedo... hoy hice el examen de ingreso a la Uni :s si no quedo~ ¡la he cagado! TwT

Desenme suerte chicas, 3 nov entregan mis notas D:

* * *

><p><strong>COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES &amp; ONEE-SHOT'S<strong>

4. LETRA: D de ¡DULZURA!

* * *

><p>Dulzura… los caramelos son dulces, los postres lo son igual, los postres de Tsubaki igual… pero… ¿Por qué dicen que las personas son "dulces"? no se como lidiar con las personas dulces.<p>

-K-Kid-kun…- le hable y jale la manga del saco  
>-¿ocurre algo, Chrona? ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto preocupado como siempre suele hacer<br>-t-tengo una d-duda...-  
>-¿ah, si? ¿Sobre?-<br>-Kid-kun…- lo mire a sus orbes dorados-¿las personas son dulces?-  
>-pues claro- me sonríe de manera cálida- tu, por ejemplo, eres dulce-<br>-¿q-que q-quiere decir e-eso?-  
>-tu forma de ser y de preocuparte por los demás te hace dulce-<br>-p-pero… y-yo no me s-siento d-dulce c-como l-los caramelos-  
>-eres un dulce distinto-<br>-¿Cómo asi?- hoy me explica no será tan cruel de dejarme con la duda  
>-eres un dulce que no empalaga y que no es amargo, eres un dulce…- se sonroja y yo me impaciento- eres un dulce que me gusta-<br>-¿yo te gusto?-  
>-si… es mas… por tu <strong>dulzura<strong> te dire que… que yo… b-bueno… t-te amo- lo abrazo  
>-yo también te amo Kid-kun-<p>

_Hay __**diferentes**__ tipos de __**dulces **__en este mundo_

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

241L0M3RCUR1: que buena conciencia tienes xDD lol cierto! Kid-kun es un profanador xD lol pero keep calm, pronto vendra lo hard ewe

AnneFrederick: owns~ y tu siempre me dejas un bello review! eres miel sobre hojuelas Anne-chan~ gracias por seguirnos siempre!

Kure-D: a ti ya te conteste(?) lol xDDD no saltes! no! D: aun falta el cap 3 de tu fic :'c

Sweet TroubleMarker: me declaro culpable de ser la que inicio esto uwu/ REVOLUTION PERVERTIONAL KXC INICIATED BY JUMBIIE *introducir un mal ingles* xD nos estamos wasapeando geme~

Shiro: -recibe el hamor- Julian: no quiero tu odio, cachetes enormes ¬3¬ lol deuz, solo no he terminado 15 lol

Daira: aunque me escribiste en el cap 1, aca esta tu respuesta xD ¡Gracias! y si, siempre la he leido y sigo hablando con ella :3

Fann: oh si Fa-chan, tu si sabes xD lol espera un excelente lemon :3 Hell yeah~! XD im back~

* * *

><p>Bueno, no es nada facil escribir cuando Luki -mi perrito- me muerde los dedos de los pies y las manos para que juege con él... ¡quien lo manda a tener una madre que se la pasa frente a la pc! xd lol<p>

gracias por leer mina!

Aca abajo pueden dejar sus reviews! No se amontonen~


	6. 5- Letra E

Yahooo~!  
>Im here! :D<br>Andaba de un super humor. Pase! Si me voy a graduar *llora de la emocion* ahora solo faltan que me entregen las notas de la U :s la verdad no me gusto esa universidad -_- pero a ver como me va la suerte lol

Bueno con respecto a este drabble. Si les soy sincera, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al hacerlo. El sabado pasado fuimos con mi familia a adorarnar la tumba de Aarón, fue bastante reconfortante. Aunque preferiria tenerlo en mis brazos.

Se que sonara descabellado pero. Este Drabble es para mi sobrino** Aaron. QEPD. **

* * *

><p>Soul Eater no me pertenece. En mis sueños si.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES &amp; ONEE-SHOT'S<strong>

5. LETRA: E de EMBARAZO

* * *

><p>Chrona no sabía lidiar con muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Quizás no sabía cómo lidiar con el mundo que la rodea.<p>

Pero debía aprender a lidiar con un bebe y con los cambios de su cuerpo.

Ella variaba de vestimenta gracias a Liz. Quería lucir hermosa, quería que su bebe fuera hermoso.

Se dedicaba a leerle por las tardes, a contarle cuentos infantiles, a comer lo que más le pidiera el futuro ser. Añoraba con darlo a luz aunque tuviera miedo. Debía aprender a lidiar con él.

Kid tenía una obsesión hacia lo simétrico. Una extraña obsesión.

Le gustaba como su esposa se vestía. Mostrando un claro embarazo de 5 meses.

El deseaba ver a su futuro hijo. Aunque fuera una niña o un niño. No importaba, no le importaba si fuera a ser el próximo heredero de toda Death City.

Solo quería ver a su hijo que pronto podría cargar de en sus brazos. Acariciar sus tersas mejillas, hacerle cosquillas, contarle cuentos, leerle libros de Maka, hablarle sobre la hermosa simetría.

-sabes…- su voz detonaba felicidad. Acaricio el abdomen de su esposa- no me importa que sea, solo que nazca sano-  
>-a mi me gustaría que fuera una niña… así sabría como lidiar con ella- le sonrió. Últimamente sonreía demasiado y eso le gustaba.<p>

El día que correspondía hacerse un ultrasonido para saber que seria. La sorpresa fue enorme.

-Felicidades chicos, son un par de gemelos varones- les dijo alegre Nyggus.

Sin duda, tendría que saber como lidiar con eso.

_Un __**embarazo**__ es una __**bendición**__, causa una aflicción en el pecho con preguntas rondando por su cabeza. Lo bueno es saber que __**amas **__a ese __**pequeño y futuro**__ ser que saldrá para hacer un __**mejor futuro**__._

* * *

><p>Respondiendo Reviews:<p>

241L0M3RCUR1:¡Eso amiga mia! Hagamos un mejor mundo con KidxChrona. Porque amar el KidxChrona es amar el SasuHina *tira brillitos gaymente* lol

SweetTroble Marker: ¡me quemaaaaa! D: *se retuerce* eso no es nada cool T^T)9 whatsapiemos entonces lol xD ¡Gracias aunque si no quedo no se que haria de mi sucia vida! XD lol gracias geme! te adoro!

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: si es cierto XD *esquiva la regla* ¡Dadme amor! (Julian: en vez de llamarte Shiro te llamare Miss Piggy! xD)

Kure-D: ¡Oh si! Chrona is so sweety xD lol pues espera, pronto me deshare del caballeroso Kiddo ewé solo guarda la calma mwahahahahaha ¡Paloma-san!(?) XD en el horno, es en serio!? XDD

CrissNyan: Kid es dulce uwu pero ya le quitare lo dulce ewé mwhahahaha

DAIRA: etto... no te prometo nada xD la verdad escuche a Nigga hace uuuuuuh desde el '08 escuche por primera vez su cancion "Te quiero" o algo asi xD no lo recuerdo. Pero puedo intentar hacer algo dame tiempo chica y vere que hago ¿vale?

* * *

><p>Bueno, despues del interview...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado! :D

Sin mas, se acabo lo bueno uwu. Dadme amor.

Recuerden, un review suyo es una sonrisa en mi cara uwu y mi cara es mas bonita con una sonrisa xDDD lol

A favor de la campaña "**Con Voz y Voto**" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.


	7. 6- Letra F

Ya vine!  
>Esperaba regresar y encontrarme con 40 Reviews :C<br>Faltan 2! Pero bueno... ¡Esto aun no termina!

Este pequeño Drabble es para mi pequeña bastarda que hamo con mi cocoroh, Shiro-chan espero que te guste

* * *

><p>SORU ITA NO ME PERTENECE :c *se corta las venas con una cuchara*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES &amp; ONEE-SHOT'S<strong>

6. LETRA: F de FUGA

* * *

><p>Aunque fueran prohibidos se amaban.<p>

Cada día por la tarde se reunían en un pequeño parque cercano. Aunque sus padres se los prohibieran no lo podían evitar.

Jugaban a ser Romeo y Julieta.

Y les encantaba ese juego. Pero ellos no querían terminar en tragedia.

-no quiero alejarme de ti- murmura ella abrazada a él  
>-ni yo- murmuro él, una idea surco por su mente- fuguémonos- propuso.<p>

El rostro de ella era un poema. Tenía el rostro hecho un tomate tan maduro en su cosecha.

La idea era tentadora.

-lo hare, quiero irme contigo- admitió escondiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho de él  
>-pasare por ti en la noche- aviso- lleva lo importante y dinero, yo también llevare lo que he ahorrado y nos iremos de aquí. Te lo prometo-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Una <em>_**fuga **__por __**amor**__. Una __**promesa **__cumplida. Un __**nuevo mundo**__ de amor para ellos __**sin prejuicios**__ de quienes son._

* * *

><p>Respondiendo Reviews:<p>

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: para mi seras la Miss Piggy siempre uwu (Julian le lanza los lapices) felicidades bastarda :*

AnneFrederick: Hahahaha XD olvida la tarea, leer KidxChrona es lo mas importante xD Owns uwu seras mas pervert cada dia xD ¡igual!

CrissNyan: claro, tus reviews nunca faltan Criss-chan uwu ¡gracias!

41L0M3RCUR1: verdad que si! XD oh si amo que me dejen amor uwu si tu dices que soy buena... estoy bien buena(?) XD gracias Lo-cha uwu ¡Yo espero lo mismo!

Sweet... Migeme: Demoñia plz* XD y viviremos bajo un puente? xD entre tu y yo si hacemos historias graciosas geme que es un pan de Dios(?) yo te adoro, tu me adoras Owo)9

Kure-D: quien por fin conoci en persona(?) ponle bozal xD well es corto uwu espero te guste

* * *

><p>Sin mas uwu<p>

¡Hasta otra!  
>Ire avanzando con lo que pueda! Hasta otra!<p>

Shiro-chan te hamo x3 bye bye~


	8. 7- Letra G

¡Ya vine! :D *le pegan* ¡Ay! Si no me he tardado mucho D:

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES &amp; ONEE-SHOT'S<strong>

7. LETRA: G de GRACIAS

* * *

><p>Chrona siempre estuvo agradecida por la grata bienvenida al Shibusen.<p>

Todos eran amables con ella y les agradecia.

Pero había alguien en especial que debía agradecerle.

Por sacarle suspiros, sonrojos, sueños con los ojos abiertos. Por hacerla fantasear en un mundo del cual nunca creyo ser capaz de entrar.

Y fue ahí cuando esos ambarinos ojos la miraron. Y se sonrojo.

Death the Kid se acerco a paso decidido hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada. Le sonrio. Y Chrona se sonrojo. Se inclino y la miro a los ojos.

Unos hermosos océanos que lo atraparon desde que los vio. Le encantaron.

A penas rozo sus labios a los de ella. Un contacto apenas perceptible. Tan corto pero tan largo.

-gracias, Kid-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siempre<strong>__ debes ser __**agradecido**__ con __**todos**__._

* * *

><p>Respondiendo Reviews:<p>

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: para mi suena lindo -w- *le pega* ¡por el cumple! XD

241L0M3RCUR1: soy doblemente buena porque estoy llena de amor xD ;u; it hurts... ¡We love SasuHina y KxC!

Kure-D: es que o son Drabbles o son Oneshots uwu yo se que el que sigue lo vas a amar :c nah... es todo o nada(?) XD

Kassy Solis: me corto las venas con cucharas y papel higienico porque el SasuHina no es canon :c deja de alardear tu Iphone conmigo XD yo veni el que tenia uwu nah paso .-. me da pereza... ¿que gano? :c ya no dejan los reviews de antes ;u; ¡Y mi dibujo! D:

NEKO8Kirona: eh... puuueees... tratare de hacerlo xD ¿vale? ¡gracias por leerme!

CrissNyan: pobre mi teta uvu ¡Responsabilisate! (?) XD ¡Nos estamos viendo en FB!

AnneFrederick: y casi pongo dos "d" xDDD ¿recuerdas todos mis fics? :o woah~ que monada uwu yo apenas y recuerdo que escribo XD (tengo memoria de pez -.-) ¡no hagas tu tarea! D: es mala ~

Sweet TroubleMaker: Pues ya somos 3 que viviremos bajo el mismo puente uwu yo te adoro mas 7w7 picarona~

* * *

><p>Y sin mas~<p>

Prometo que el siguiente Capi lo hare mas largo ~

Lo juro! XD

¡Hasta otra gente bonita!

Y recuerden, no agregen a favoritos sin dejar review. Haganse responsables de tocarme la teta e.e XD


	9. 8- Letra H

Y BOOM.

55 Reviews. Muchas gracias!  
>Espero que les guste este xD<br>Habra una continuación de este ~  
>Pero mas adelante!<br>Así... Stay High, please.

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES &amp; ONE-SHOT'S<strong>

**8. LETRA: H de HIJOS**

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba ella sentada en el cómodo sofá con su pequeña bebé de 4 meses, Keeley, una mini ella. Chrona amaba a sus hijos.<p>

Aunque fueran un caos como su padre, aunque fueran tímidos como ella, aunque fueran competitivos. Eran sus hijos y ella los amaba.

Siempre quiso sentir el calor de una familia. Nunca creyó que tuviera una tan grande.

Para empezar, tenía a sus hijos mayores. Christopher y Dominick, el vivo retrato de Kid y eran los gemelos mayores de la familia, tenían 18 años. Todos los confundían, la única que sabia diferenciarlos era ella, hasta Kid los confundía. Ambos serios, formales, caballerosos y guapos. Daba gracias a Dios de que solo Christopher heredo la obsesión de Kid. Y era el punto clave para diferenciarles.

Luego estaban Cassandra y Destiny, eran el segundo par de gemelos que tuvo, tenían 17. Ambas de cabello negro y ojos azules, Cassandra lo mantenía largo y en una trenza de lado mientras Destiny lo mantenía corto y lo teñía con pequeños destellos rosas. Y cuando de compras se trataba, Dios la socorriera. Tenían gustos tan diferentes. Cassandra era más la típica chica que ama ir a la moda mientras Destiny optaba por lo normal.

Luego estaba Nathan, tenía 15 años y era un amante de la limpieza. Con los ámbar y el cabello rubio por su madre y la de Kid, el gustaba más de la libertad por lo que rara vez usaba traje. Le gustaba vestirse con ropa normal pero de colores opacos.

Después estaba Nicolette, tenía 13 años. Su hija era exactamente como ella pero con la personalidad de Kid. Y ella sabía que su hija estaba no era como el resto. A ella no le gustaban los niños. Su hija era lesbiana. Y aunque para el mundo eso era asqueroso, para ella no. Si a su pequeña Nicky le gustaban las niñas, estaba bien. Con tal de que fuera feliz. Lo bueno era que Kid lo tomo bastante bien, incluso parecía aliviado.

Keenan, tenía 10 años y era… era raro. Sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos eran lilas, ella sabía que era rubio por sus abuelas. La madre de Kid y su madre eran rubias. Pero… sus ojos… y la respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua. Shinigami-sama era de ojos lilas, cuando se lo pregunto… el simplemente se quito la máscara. Y fue donde comprendió.

Y por último la pequeña Keeley. Era como ella, cabello rosa y ojos azules. Y contaba con 4 meses.

Y como si los hubiera invocado. Empezaron a llegar.

Cassandra y Christopher entraron y la saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Se sentaron en el sillón continuo al de ella y continuaron hablando sobre su día en el Shibusen, luego entro Nicolette que la abrazo y le pregunto que habría para la cena para después sentarse a su lado y jugar con la pequeña Keeley, después entro Nathan con Destiny que al parecer venían discutiendo sobre un videojuego y se sentaron a sus pies pidiendo su opinión sobre los juegos. Luego entro Dominick con Keenan que venían de comprar algo y se lo entregaron a ella. Lo abrió y eran sus chocolates preferidos.

Eso despertó los celos entre los Death.

-¡Nosotros haremos la cena!- dijeron Christopher y Destiny  
>-Yo cuido de Keeley, mamá. Descansa un rato- dijo tiernamente Cassandra<br>-¡Yo hare la limpieza, tu no debes de moverte, yo me encargo!- grito Nathan  
>-¡Deja todo simétrico!- grito Christopher desde la cocina<br>-¿te hago un masaje, mami?- pregunto Nicolette y Chrona asintió.

Dominick y Keenan sonrieron y se sentaron a la par de su madre, mientras Nicolette acariciaba los hombros de su madre.

-mami…- Chrona miro a Nicolette- hoy se lo dije a Anette…- Chrona se sorprendió y se giro para quedar enfrente de su hija, Anette era hija de Ragnarok y Liz. Su hermano mayor y la prima de Kid.  
>-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto preocupada esperando lo peor<br>-ella… también le gusto- Nicolette sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, Dominick escucho y le sonrió  
>-felicidades, ¿ya tengo cuñada y yo aun soltero?- dijo bromeando<br>-¿Qué dices? ¡Tu y Christopher tienen a casi la mitad del Shibusen detrás de ustedes!-dijo Nicolette  
>-puede ser, pero no tengo a quien quiero que me mire así-<br>-¿Haruka?- pregunto Nicolette y Keenan empezó a reír  
>-¿te gusta la hija de Black*Star?- pregunto Chrona<br>-si…- dijo sonrojado

-la cena esta lista- dijeron Christopher y Destiny

-vamos chicos, todos a comer- dijo Chrona levantándose, Cassandra bajo a la sala con Keeley ya lista para dormir con un pijama de ositos- ven mi pequeña osita- cargo a Keeley y todos se dirigieron a la gran mesa.

-¿y papá?- pregunto Nathan

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, apareció Death the Kid. Miro a sus hijos y a su esposa. Se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿Qué hicieron de cenar?- pregunto y camino hasta la mesa donde le acompañaron sus hijos mayores. Y todos se sentaron.  
>-pasta a la boloñesa- dijo Christopher<br>-¿se activaron los celos de los Death, querida?- pregunto Kid y su esposa solo atino a sonreír  
>-si, todo por los chocolates que me regalaron Dominick y Keenan- sonrió y acomodo a Keeley en la silla para bebes para darle de comer<br>-yo también te traje un regalo- Kid sonrió ladinamente y Chrona se sonrojo  
>-papá, esas cosas no se deben de decir así por así- le regaño Destiny con las mejillas sonrojadas.<br>-tápense los oídos- dijo gracioso su padre.

_Porque si, tener 8 hijos. Es la **bendición** más grande que pudo tener. Pero más que todo, podía agradecer el sentir ser **madre**. _

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

241L0M3RCUR1: Si, tu eres responsable xD creeme ;u; queria que teminaran como conejos uwu Continuare si me das amor -w-

AnneFrederick: Pos creeme que si xD maldita R lol

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: -la sigue para que le deje hamor- lol deja e.é andaba corta de inspiración lol ¡Miss Piggy~!

Kure-D: *le devuelve en Jumbiiedollars* XDDD dejame -3- la inspiracion es poca lol

YunneMiku: Por eso XDDD lol nah me da pereza(?) lol creeme, los lemons que tengo pensado seran algo largos :'3 y no e.é (?) ok lo intentare! Si me dan amor lo pensare XDD

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llegamos!<p>

Pero keep calm, faltan varios.

Yei, para 8 Chapters tener 55 Reviews~  
>Eso mis niñas, es motivación.<p>

A favor de la Campaña **"Con Voz y Voto" **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

STAY HIGH


	10. 9- Letra I

Vale, hagamos un trato.  
>Llegemos a los 70 reviews. Y subo cada semana un relato de la Colección.<p>

¿Les parece?

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENCE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES &amp; ONEESHOT'S<strong>

**9. LETRA: I de INSOMNIO**

* * *

><p>Daba mil vueltas en la enorme cama una y otra vez. Mi cerebro no quería hacerme caso. Me debatía, tenía que dormir. No podía darme el lujo de llegar tarde el día de mañana a clases.<p>

Pero es que… esa mirada azulina y esos cabellos rosados no me dejaban. Mire el techo en busca de algo para poder dormir.

Sin embargo, solo podía pensar en la pequeña pelirosa. Tu pálida piel, tu hermosa sonrisa, tu asimétrico cabello, tus bellos ojos azules, tu delgada figura, tu redondo tra… ¡Basta! No podía pensar en ella de esa forma.

Ha pasado un año desde la derrota del Kishin Asura, todos cambiamos. Te extrajeron a Ragnarok de tu interior y te dejaron sangre normal y sangre negra. A favor, pues empezaste a desarrollarte.

Tenías la figura de tu madre pero con las caderas más anchas…

Te hiciste más femenina con ayuda de Liz, Maka y Tsubaki.

Y tenía miedo, miedo de que algún maldito degenerado te viera como yo lo hacía. Solo pensar en que había otro malnacido que te miraba como yo lo hacía me hervía la sangre de cólera.

Patalee sobre mi cama como un niño haciendo berrinche.

Maldita sea, Chrona. Me has llegado a gustar tanto que si me pidieras bajarte una estrella lo hago.

Estiro mi mano y tomo la foto que estaba sobre mi mesa de noche. Y te veo, es la única foto que tengo contigo. Tus mejillas teñidas de rojo y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y así pase la noche en vela pensando en ti. Mis noches se hacen más largas en las que no podía hacer nada más que pensar en ti.

Mi pequeño ángel de cabello rosa. ¿Cuándo dejare mis noches de insomnio de chico enamorado sin saber si es correspondido y pasaran a ser mis noches de descanso de chico enamorado con una bella novia?

Mañana es lunes, mañana te voy a ver. Y voy a decirte que te amo y serás solo mía.

Con este posesivo pensamiento caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><em>Porque eres la única razón que me mantiene despierto por las noches, porque es un <em>_**insomnio **__que me gusta._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>_  
><em>

Kure-D: dejame hamon... digo hamor, mas seguido. LOL. Los sueños se hacen realidad :3

DEATH THE MAKENSHI: gracias :3

241L0M3RCUR1: ya hablamos eso xD Chrona tiene aguante (?) lol

CrissNyan: creeme, pensaba hacer eso uwu es una buena idea, la tendre presente para un futuro lol

YunneMiku: Mugre Kid (?) pues en este no atendi el llamado uvu lol los otros capis seran mas largos lo prometo (?

AnneFrederick: Oh si xD tu familia me inspiro para esto (?) hahaha xD no mis dedos D: *huye*

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: dont worry uvu yo lo se, te lo prometí y aca ta

Sweet TroubleMaker: porque son imperfectamente perfectos (? *la abraza* yo tambien te extrañe uvu tu regalo te va gustando oneesan 7w7

* * *

><p>Y bueno nada XD<p>

Solo decirles que estamos cerca los 70 reviews, llevamos 9 Capitulos y faltan... ¿18? Meh, no se. Si lo saben diganmelo xD

Bueno les comento que las ideas ya las tengo para cada capitulo. Tratare de hacerlas un poco largas xD

Aproposito, queria intentar algo.

Hace poco leí un fic que es como el mio, solo que cada letra era un lemon. ¿Me entienden?

¿Les parecería un fic asi?

Ya saben, diganme que les parecío en los reviews.

Y hasta otra!


	11. 10- Letra J

**HEY HEY~**

Feliz Navidad.

Se que la mayoria o pocos xD que me leen quisieron el especial de Navidad 2014 en T.E.  
>Pues la idea esta pero como ven no estoy al 100% ni de salud ni de animos xD<br>Así que, supongo que este es mi presente para ustedes xD  
>Nah, tratare de subirlo antes de que se acabe el año. Y sino, un especial de año nuevo xD<br>Ya veremos

Y sobre este capitulo xD  
>Es un ambiente mas familiar, que les guste!<p>

Tenemos 69 reviews ewe ya saben~ nehehhe

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES Y ONESHOT'S <strong>

**10. Letra: J de Juegos**

* * *

><p>Algo que amaba Kid eran los juegos con sus hijos y sus primos putativos.<p>

Todos eran tan competitivos hasta la pequeña Keeley desde los brazos de su esposa quería ganar.

La familia Death tenía la costumbre de salir a Death Park, hacer un picnic y jugar futbol, básquet o algún otro juego que a la familia le gustara. Eran pocas las veces en las que se encontraban a los Evans, a los Star o a los Gorgón. Pero ese día se pusieron todos de acuerdo.

La familia Evans consistía en Maka y Soul Evans como los padres, Owen de 15 años era como Soul con los ojos y la actitud de Maka, Mark de 13 años y era como Maka pero con la actitud de Spirit, Samantha de 10 años era una linda combinación con el cabello rubio cenizo en un corte como su padre y ojos aguamarina como Spirit y por ultimo Amelia de 5 meses.

La familia Star consistía en Black y Tsubaki Star como los padres, Masamune de 17 años y era una completa versión masculina de Tsubaki hasta en su actitud, Tsubasa de 15 años era un mini Black Star, Haruka de 13 años era de ojos verdes y cabello negro con la actitud de Tsubaki y Kichiro de cabello azul y ojos azules y chispeante actitud para sus 7 meses.

Los Gorgón contaban con Ragnarok y Liz Gorgón como padres, Luke de 15 años de cabello castaño y ojos violetas como los de Ragnarok y es como Liz tan caprichoso y compulsivo y Anette de 13 años de cabello negro con ojos azules con una actitud infantil e inocente. Nada que ver con sus padres.

Y por último los hijos de Patty, ella decidió simplemente inseminarse, ya que según sus palabras prefería criar sola que con alguien que no la conozca bien. Tenía a Brielle de 13 años que era rubia como ella y de ojos cafés y a Ethan de 10 años que era rubio de ojos pardos. Ambos con una actitud bipolar e infantil. Los Thompson Vivian con los Gorgón.

Kid gozaba verlos competir. A Kid le gustaba que Christopher, Dominick, Cassandra, Destiny y Masamune fueran los que tomaran fotos y videos.

Que Nathan, Owen, Tsubasa y Luke fueran los que corrían a esconderse.

Que Nicky, Mark, Haruka, Anette y Brielle fueran los que corrían detrás de sus hermanos mayores.

Que Keenan, Sam y Ethan se quedaran robando comida y comerla a escondidas.

Le gustaba ver a Keeley, Amelia y Kichiro compartir los dulces que escondían en sus pañales, que ellos juraban que sus madres no los veían, y comerlos para luego compartir biberón.

Asaba carne junto con Black, Soul y Ragnarok bebiendo latas de cerveza mientras sus esposas platicaban amenamente.

Sintió el flash en su cara y quedo un poco aturdido. Lo mismo pasó con sus amigos y cinco pares de ojos, ámbar y azules les miraron con una amplia sonrisa.

– Papá, tíos. Saben que ni a mamá, ni a tía Maka, ni a tía Tsubaki, ni a tía Liz, ni a tía Patty les gusta verlos tomar – les reprocharon los dos pares de gemelos y la versión masculina de Tsubaki  
>– ¿Gustan? – pregunto Ragnarok y solo se miraron entre sí, asintieron y se sentaron a tomar cerveza junto a sus tíos.<p>

– ¡Oye, eso no fue justo! – grito Owen mientras corría detrás de Tsubasa – ¡No huyas cobarde!  
>– ¡No huye, solo practica un rápido escape! – dijo en broma Luke<p>

Si, sin duda. Los juegos de sus hijos y las tardes de carne asada con sus amigos eran lo mejor. Mucho mejor que pasar detrás de un escritorio firmando y sellando. Esos días le quitaban el estrés.

* * *

><p><em>No te sumerjas en tu trabajo, diviértete con tu familia y amigos. Crea momentos porque después te arrepentirás de no haber <em>_**jugado**__ aunque sea una vez con tu círculo de personas que realmente aprecias._

* * *

><p>REVIEWS:<p>

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: Kid es un loquisho pervert(?) x3 claro que lo hare x3 lol ¡no estoy enamorada! -le pega- Gracias Miss Piggy x3

Kure-D: uhhh ewe creo que ya hay amor para merry xmas x3 lol *recibe el amor* x3

24L0M3RCUR1: si quitamos los ataques por la simetria es el hombre perfecto x3 pos no llege:( llegamos a los 69 eue oye si ~

Guest: ¡Hahahaha! Esperen con calma el lemon~ ¡Gracias! Hasta otra

DEATH THE MAKENSHI: todas queremos uno asi u.u odio el romance (?) x3

AnneFrederick: "-al carajo el amor juvenil, ven te hare 8 simetricos hijos- dijo Kid teniendole la mano a Chrona" X3 okno LOL


End file.
